Pinkie Pie and Granny Smith
by DolphinFinn
Summary: Never watched mlp when i wrote this.. Wrote as a joke was about to delete but posted on here instead for shits and giggles


Pinkie Pie

The land of Equestria is ruled by a race of interesting ponies such as Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and a very shy hero Pinkie Pie. Our story starts out with Pinkie Pie looking for some apple pie. Pinkie Pie was always a very hungry little pony. As Pinkie Pie steps into a mysterious forest she is greeted by a old woman by the name of Granny Smith.

Granny Smith: Hello youngster! I am Granny Smith it sure is nice to meet you!

Pinkie Pie: Hi im Pinkie Pie it is nice to meet you too!

Granny Smith then invites Pinkie Pie to her house the two then proceed towards Granny Smiths lake house as they walk the road Pinkie Pie gets cramps. She thinks surely old ass Granny Smith will have a home remedy for something this common right? As Pinkie Pie climbs the hard, long, and wooden steps it reminds her of something long and hard that has been in her mind for hours. Granny Smith rudely opens the door for Pinkie Pie like Pinkie Pie can't walk on her own damn four legs and open a door with at least one of those legs. The house smelled of ass raw ass that's it nothing more nothing less. Food sat gently on a hard wooden table along with fruit such as and only bananas. Our hungry hero slowly noticed the furniture within the calming lake home was oddly shaped much like the shape of a large sexual device. Maybe it is only my imagination Pinkie Pie thought to herself as she wandered deeper into the home to find Granny Smith. Standing in a Martha Stewart custom kitchen was the old ass Granny Smith fixing a sandwich and fizzy water drink

Granny Smith: Sit down Sit down! I made you some food and a drink for those cramps!

Pinkie Pie: Thank you so much!

As Pinkie Pie took a bite of her sandwich and proceeded to sit down on an odd sexual device she thought to herself how did Granny Smith know about my cramps? Maybe she was just really smart on the subject after years of minstrel cycles. Pinkie Pie started feeling very dizzy and an unexplainable euphoric feeling washed over her cute pony body as Granny Smith smiled with demonic eyes. Granny Smith picked up Pinkie Pie with one hand throwing her across the lake house. As the walls melted around her Granny Smith grew in size. The sky was a black infinite void it was Pinkie Pie and Granny Smith alone in this desolate world. She knew there was no hope for her life doesn't always have a happy ending and this was her unhappy real ending to an otherwise unreal life. Suddenly a sharp pain hit Pinkie Pie her period started at an odd time she smiled thinking this would stop the attacker known as Granny Smith. As granny smith slowly undressed her old ass self a penis formed starting out small but over time grew into something monstrous much like our hero Pinkie Pies hate for life and soon male sexual organs. Pinkie Pie sat and waited numb from the fizzy drink that Granny Smith had given her confident that her period would stop any and all who dared to attack her soft Pink exterior. Granny Smith was soon raving to go kicking and grunting like a bull in heat. As the carcass known as Granny Smith washed over the soft but strong hoofs of Pinkie Pie she laughed. Using her finger like a tactical spoon she scooped up Pinkie Pies leakage with one taste the Wise Granny Smith could tell it was period blood. Smiling Pinkie Pie said coyly something slowing you down? The anal slayer Granny Smith replied quickly as she said quite the opposite Pinkie Pie did you know period blood is one of the best natural lubricants? Pinkie Pie struggled to get away screaming as the fizzy drink took full effect her world was unexplainable exploding melting and rebuilding all at the same time while fully conscious of what was happening to her soft pink exterior. Granny Smith slowly slathers its penis with drips of period blood from Pinkie Pies interior leakage. Soon the monster was content with its lubed up member and forcefully shoved the dripping COCK into Pinkie Pies tight seeping hole. This hurt Pinkie Pie so much so that she wanted to pass out cold and give up.

After hours that seemed like days Granny Smith grew tired of the seeping hole known as Pinkie Pies sexual reproductive organ. Granny Smith took the initiative took it out of one hole and plopped it in another. The asshole. Smiling and laughing like the Grinch who stole Christmas she continued to plow and wreck Pinkie Pies shitter hole. Using only her own period blood as anus lube Granny Smith got the job up by cuming in Pinkie Pies mouth to sooth her hunger and Granny Smiths rage. A few minutes later Pinkie pie got the feeling in her to leave the lake house. Pinkie Pie stumbled around the house trying to find the door it was hard as she was coming off a hallucinogen and her green shit thought to be lost deep with in her self covered the walls of the calm lake house. Granny Smith would slumber for another 12 years she was safe from her wrath but that was the least important thing to Pinkie Pie the only thing she could think about was that her ass hurt and she needed to find the door. Our hero finally found her way out of the calm lake house and eventually out of the mysterious forest. What will happen next time on Pinkie Pies mystical adventure? Find out on the next chapter of Pinkie Pie and Pals


End file.
